Let Him Carry You
by Kurenai LeStrange
Summary: Kakashi knows first hand, Sexy-no-jutsu has caused many problems for the Leaf Village over the years when used by Naruto. Recently, the Hokage thinks of different solutions to having it work in the village's favor. And oh, the problems that occur! Mpreg Warning!
1. Chapter 1: Destiny

LET HIM CARRY YOU

By: Kurenai LeStrange

Naruto: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka Pairing Rating: M

Naruto characters are the property of Misashi Kishimoto. I hold no character rights, I just manipulate them.

Warnings: Suggested adult themes and mild language. This is an MPREG, no like… no read!

CHAPTER 1: Destiny

Hatake Kakashi knows Sexy-no-jutsu has caused many problems for the Leaf Village Kohona over the years when used by Naruto Uzamaki. Recently it had the Hokage thinking of different solutions to having it work in the village's favor. Sarutobi asked Naruto to teach it to him, since he is after all, Kakashi the copy ninja using his sharingan eye; for a mission deep undercover in the land of waves. After a few minutes of practice, he made himself into one of the most beautiful women the Hokage himself had ever seen. But nothing could prepare himself for the ultimate challenge of a lifetime.

Heels.

After careful instruction from Kurenai and a few hours of stumbling around, Kakashi began dreading the mission in the Land of Waves. Since Gato's death at the hands of Zabuza, when he and his team were there last; Tazuna the Bridge builder and his family has been receiving many death threats following the completion of his bridge. It has been almost a year since they had set foot in the land of waves. Kakashi and his squad, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are sent to pose as relatives coming to visit. More importantly Kakashi was going to be posing as Tazuna's widowed sister Kagome using a modified form of Sexy-no-jutsu and the squad will be posing as her 3 adopted children. It took almost the entire mission for him to master it, but Kakashi knew he could probably run a marathon in heels now.

And with the mission being a complete success, he knew he is a few steps closer to being out of the damned heels. They had brought down Gato's brother, Tenzi; one of the largest drug pushers in the land. He was more corrupt then his brother, and held the Land of waves in his tightly clenched fist. There was a large celebration for them before the left, and as usual they couldn't turn down the invitation for a good party. As they return home still undercover, they are all anxious to get home from their four month long mission, they come upon the city gates. And Kakashi has a plan.

'_Iruka, I have been in love with you for many years, and if I have to remain "Kagome" to get your love... I will. I will stay in this form, until I find out how you feel about me... as a woman you will not be able to resist me.' _

Sakura looks him over as she had many times before on this mission, still in disbelief it is actually their sensei.

'_He is definitely as hot as Sasuke, when he's a man but in a mysterious way since we have never seen 'his' actual face. But as a woman he's a knockout: curves in all the right places, an ample bust line and gorgeous long silver hair. I wonder how close to his real face his 'Kagome' version really is. He is something right out of one of the trashy romance novels Icha Icha Piracy... he read often as a man. Being unable to transform his sharingan, he keeps his bangs long and they cover his left eye completely. And that deep navy dress he/she is wearing today, has a slit up to each thigh... with no leggings and a beautiful silver and blue lapis comb in his long, wild hair... he is pulling all the stops out today... but for what? Or is it for whom?'_

Kakashi thinks sadly to himself,

'_I wish you could love me, as me and not a woman.' _

Sakura interrupts Kakashi's train of thought.

_"Kakashi-sensei... can I ask you something?" _

"_Fire away Sakura..."_ He knew he is going to regret saying that.

_"Why are you still under the jutsu? I don't understand why you haven't changed back into your original form. You've been a woman for four months straight, aren't you worried that could have serious repercussions on your body?" _

Kakashi clears his throat, and there is another prolonged silence. Sakura looks up at his face while she searches for an answer, the city gates drawing nearer and nearer...

_'He looks so sad...' _

He stops suddenly, startling the three following him.

"_Listen to me closely the three of you... my mission isn't over yet. So don't blow my cover, the village is expecting you three and Kakashi-sensei. You will go to the Village square where everyone is at the Harvest festival. If anyone asks where I am, even the Hokage himself, you will simply say ,'He's around here somewhere...' I will enter the village a few minutes after to try and not rouse any suspicion. Do the three of you understand me?" _

_"Yes, Kakashi-sensei..."_ They say almost in unison.

_"Good... now on to the celebration." _

_"But Kakashi-sensei, aren't you coming... the celebration is for you as well." _

Naruto pipes in worriedly with an almost child-like concern. He, even at 14 seems to have many of the same child-like qualities he held when he was younger.

_"Of course, I will be there, Naruto. You think I would ever be the one to miss a good party? I'll be there but I will be Kagome-san remember?" _

Naruto scratches his head and laughs loudly...

_"Ah-hahaha... Yeah of course I remember, believe it! How could I forget that?"_

Suddenly out of nowhere Sakura bonks him over the head with the bag she had been carrying... it knocks him out flat, with stars in his eyes...

_"Don't you dare ruin this for Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, you jerk! He deserves to be hap... I mean, to have a successful mission! Don't screw this up!" _

And a very bored looking Sasuke chimes in with,

_"Yeah, loser."_

Kakashi laughs when he sees the look on Naruto's face, then stops suddenly. Even after four months he still isn't used to hearing a woman's laugh come from his mouth.

Naruto jumps up quickly and is at his side,

_"Kakashi-sensei, are you okay?" _

_"Yes, I am fine. Now you three better get a move on... you don't want the party to start without you."_

Sakura smiles at him, almost knowingly,

_"Alright guys, let's go... I'll race you to the square!"_

She said that knowing Naruto loves a good race and Sasuke is always competing with him. So they take off without her, she turns and waves as she trots in behind them, Kakashi waves back.

_'She's a smart girl and I think she is on to me... at least she is trying to help. I wonder what she thinks. I wonder what you think Iruka. I have missed you these months and I missed helping you train for your Jounin exam. I hope you passed! We'll have reason to celebrate.' _

His thoughts were interrupted by the shouts from the town square... they had made it. Kakashi sighs loudly as he makes his journey into the gates to face his destiny.


	2. Chapter 2: Moment of Truth

**LET HIM CARRY YOU**

**By: Kurenai LeStrange**

**Naruto: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka Pairing Rating: M**

**Naruto characters are the property of Misashi Kishimoto. I hold no character rights, I just manipulate them.**

**Warnings: Suggested adult themes and mild language. This is an MPREG, no like… no read!**

**Chapter 2: Moment of Truth**

*******

The sights, sounds and smells were overpowering for even the most trained of senses... he feels his heart rate increasing with his nervousness, his nervousness increasing with his excitement... he could feel everyone's eyes on him as he walks past. He could read the look of 'stranger' from their faces; many of them were neighbors and friends. He laughs inwardly... if only they knew the truth that it was actually him.

Only the Hokage himself and his squad knew what he looked like as a woman and that didn't bother Kakashi one bit, the fewer who saw him in heels the better. Even though, he feels he has to test out his disguise on someone he knows well. He waves at his good friend and neighbor Shiranui Genma, whose mouth immediately drops open and a small trickle of blood spills from his nose, senbon dropping from his mouth.

_'Ding-Ding winner...'_ Kakashi's thinks as he laughs watching his friends' reaction as he walks closer.

Genma tries to laugh to cover up the shock of such a beautiful woman walking up to him, his laugh sounds nervous. He could feel himself blush, his cheeks are on fire.

_'Oh no she is coming closer. Who is she? She has to be an actress visiting for the festival or something... Kami, she's beautiful. What do I say? '_

_"Wow, tonight is perfect for a festival, don't you think? Are you here to visit?"_

The beautiful silver-haired angel stopped right in front of him, her one gray, visible eye gleaming in the moonlight.

_"Yes, Well, I'm looking for a friend of mine... I was wondering if you could help me, cutie_."

Kakashi has to bite his lip, as he feels the laughter clawing it's way up his throat; Genma is really blushing now.

_"Um... yes, yes I would love to help you, Miss?"_

"_Hirashi. Hirashi, Kagome."_

"_Kagome, what a beautiful name. Who is this friend you're looking for?"_

Kakashi knows he has to play coy to keep him baited. He smiles at one of his oldest friends knowing full and well if Genma knew it was him playing this prank, he would die of embarrassment.

_'She looks like a goddess when she smiles.'_

Genma thinks nervously.

_"Umino Iruka. Do you know him? "_

_"Iruka?"_

_'Iruka, you dog...how did you pull a regulation hottie like this? And here I thought all this time you were gay.'_

_"Yes. I really need to find him; I have something very important to tell him. Will you help me?"_

Kakashi smiles at him, and poses to make sure every curve is hugging the satin navy dress, dangerously close in the right places, then reaches out and gently brushes his lips with her fingertips. Suddenly he was lying on the ground, eyes rolled back in his head, bloody nose; the whole works. Genma's hand twitched violently every few seconds, he was completely unconscious.

Kakashi started to feel badly about the trick he played on his friend but his thoughts are abruptly interrupted by the sight of a very familiar ponytail working its way through the crowd.

_"Dammit Genma, now I'm really going be quick if I'm going to catch him."_

He begins to push his way through the crowd; the scruffy brown ponytail keeps getting farther and farther ahead.

_'I can't lose him now... I'm so close and I waited so long for this.'_

Everyone is out for the festival, he finds himself falling behind. He weighs the options of whether or not he should take to the rooftops,

_'I'm undercover, that really isn't an option and I really don't want to wrinkle my dress or muss my hair. Dammit! Did I just seriously ponder that? Maybe Sakura was right... maybe there really are long term effects.'_

He is so lost in his ponderings he almost doesn't notice the ponytail bob into Suke's Pub, that many of the Shinobi frequent; especially Jiraiya. He is still pretty far ahead, so he stops for a moment to catch his breath and let his heart rate slow back down. The butterflies in his stomach are multiplying. He breathes in and out quickly.

_"Here goes nothing..."_ He states aloud.

He walks straight into the pub hoping to see him standing at the door, there were so many people in the pub he could barely who each person was. He scans the crowd for the ponytail again, finding it close to the bar... his mission is so close to an end. He feels his heart racing as he walks towards the ponytail... just as he walks up the ponytail turns around and they gasp in unison.

_"Shikamaru?"_

_"Kakashi-sensei?"_

_"How did you know?"_

_"Sharingan."_

Kakashi reaches up and somehow in all the confusion his hair had flipped up and he not notice. Frantically he pulls his hair back in front of his eye scanning the crowd to see if anyone noticed.

_"If you want to know I'm pretty sure your secret is safe. Your hair moved when you walked up to me."_

Kakashi wanted to melt into the floor, but instead he asks a question.

_"Have you seen Iruka tonight?"_

Shikamaru arches his eyebrow then smiles; he nods in the direction of the bar behind him.

"_Your secret is safe with me Kakashi-sensei."_

"_Aren't you a little young to be in here?"_

"_Dad said we could hang out, if we stayed outta trouble, so we're gonna hang for a few then __Chōji__ wants to go watch the fireworks, which 'ill be a total drag."_

Kakashi nods in acknowledgement, knowing of all students Shikamaru is the most trustworthy with a secret. In fact he kept the secret of Asuma and Kurenai's courtship for the last year. In fact other than Shikamaru, the only people who knew about it were himself, Gai and Iruka. The Hokage himself didn't even have a clue about his own son's romance.

"_Thanks, Shikamaru."_

He fights his way through the crowd once again to find the purpose of his mission. He stops dead in his tracks. There he is, still in his academy uniform, leaning against the bar, holding a bottle of sake, golden skin almost glowing. Who is he talking to? The tavern is very crowded, and he could barely see Iruka, but he didn't have to see Might Gai, to know he is there somewhere. His voice carries no matter how loud the surroundings are.

_'Oh please, don't be talking to Gai, Iruka. Please anyone but him.'_

Kakashi makes his way through the crowd and catches Iruka's eye. He smiles broadly and waves 'her' over. .

_'This is it Kakashi... the moment of truth.'_

He fluffs the back of his hair and takes a deep breath as he walks up. As he gets closer to Iruka he can see who he was talking to, he felt the look of surprise cross his features.

_"Hello young lady, are you friends with my boy Iruka here? I was just telling him needs to meet a nice girl and settle down. I'm the Hokage. And you are?"_

_"Umm..."_

Iruka cuts him off...

_"Lord Hokage, please allow me the chance to buy this lovely young lady a drink, before you have us married off and settled...besides how can I get to know her if you chase her off?"_

Hokage chuckles deeply, _"Yes, yes, I'm sorry. It would seem the sake has taken effect. You two lovebirds carry on without me. It was nice to meet you young lady." *Hiccup*_

"_You too, Lord Hokage."_

As the old man stumbles away, Kakashi breathes a sigh of relief. His heart clenched at the prospect that the Hokage would reveal his identity to Iruka. He turns to Kakashi, as Kakashi was trying to erase the fear from his features.

"_So would you honor me by allowing me the next dance, then joining me for an evening stroll? We can get away from these drunkards and get to know each other. You are indeed beautiful and I would be a fool to pass this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity by."_

Kakashi could feel himself blushing, who would have ever thought Umino Iruka to be such a smooth talker. Iruka is holding his hand out, a hopeful look on his face.

"_Yes, I would love to."_

Kakashi slips his hand into Iruka's and they walk towards the dance floor and they dance for quite some time, he lost count after the third song. Iruka pays their tab and then leads him to the side door, unnoticed.

Except for Shikamaru, who is watching and smiling as they make their exit. Kakashi catches a glimpse of the second ponytail in the corner of his eye. He turns to see Shikamaru holding _Chōji_ close, an unusual pair they made, but a pair none the less. _Chōji__'_s talking and laughing with their team mate Ino and_Hyūga_Neji . They are all oblivious, except for Shikamaru as usual, who just sits there silently, smiling towards Kakashi and Iruka. Kakashi smiles his thanks in return and waves lightly. And with they were out the door. Shikamaru is glad to see two of his sensei's so happy together finally. It's about time they found each other.

Kakashi and Iruka walk far from the bar, Kakashi is surprised to notice they have walked more than halfway back to the academy. They had shared many laughs and much light conversation on their stroll. In fact Kakashi realizes he hasn't even given Iruka a name to call him. They have walked all the way to the pier just north of one of the training grounds, where a lot of the kids come to fish. Kakashi sits at the end of the pier paying special attention to the material of his dress as he does so and proceeds into the task of getting his heels off. Iruka kneels next to him and gently takes his foot from his hand and begins unbuckling the clasp for him. He slid the shoe off and began to tenderly rub Kakashi's foot. Kakashi let out a low moan Iruka's warm, strong hand felt so great on his tired arches.

_'It had been a far walk and my feet are killing me... Is he ever great at this? I hope he doesn't stop. Ever.'_

Before he had realized it Iruka had both of his shoes off and he hands were busily kneading Kakashi's tired flesh, and is working his way up to his ankles. Kakashi opens his eyes to meet Irukas's dark brooding pools; he can feel Iruka's breath as he slowly moves in closer. Finally there are fireworks as he brushes he lips across Iruka's soft pouting mouth. Kakashi's blood is thundering in his ears. Their embrace lasts for what feels to be an eternity, when the kiss is released they both come up short of breath. Iruka slides his hand into the back of Kakashi's hair, gripping it with a gentle dominance pulling him closer. He bring his lips to Kakashi's ear as he whispers,

_"I've been waiting a long time for this... a long time for you to acknowledge me... I have loved you for so long from a far... Kakashi."_

_Note from the Author:_

To my wonderful readers,

Wheeeeew! This chapter has been a while in the making! Between everything that has been going on and the writer's block I am sorry to say this story has suffered from it. But thank you for taking a moment to read this new chapter; I hope to have more up soon! The fog is finally clearing in the writer's block department! Yay!

Please review and really let me know if you like the direction the story is heading.

-K xo


	3. Chapter 3: Revelation

LET HIM CARRY YOU

By: Kurenai LeStrange

Naruto: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka Pairing Rating: M

Naruto characters are the property of Misashi Kishimoto. I hold no character rights, I just manipulate them.

Warnings: Suggested adult themes and mild language. This is an MPREG, no like… no read!

**CHAPTER 3: Revelation**

_"I've been waiting a long time for this... a long time for you to acknowledge me... I have loved you for so long from a far... Kakashi."_

Immediately Kakashi's eyes fill with tears and as they begin to fall down his cheeks Iruka tries _his best to kiss them away._

_"You know it's me... you said my name. That's all I ever wanted."_

"_It's all I've ever wanted to do. I've dreamt of holding you in my arms watching the sunset over a lake. Finally, I get that chance."_

Kakashi smiles as he settles into Iruka's embrace. They watch the sunset in quiet reverence of one another, gentle kisses shared and hands being kissed as it sets slowly in the west. Kakashi _clears his throat._

"_Um, you know, it could always be like this, Hatake Kakashi, the copy ninja could just disappear."_

"_No, I could never ask you to do that; you're one of the greatest ninjas Konoha has ever had."_

"_I don't care. Kagome could take his place and be by your side."_

Iruka sighs loudly, lifting Kakashi into a seated position, then moves to sit in front of 'her'.

"_No Kakashi, I love you. Not Kagome. I want you, I need you. I don't give a damn about what the village thinks of me being with you. You have been my best friend for a long time; I've wanted to date you since I was fifteen. I've been in love with you since I was twenty one and knew you would be the person I would marry since I was twenty four."_

"_M-Marry me? But Iruka! You need kids and a stable person to marry. You would be such a great parent. That's not me, I can't give you that. Everyone just sees me as a chronically tardy, old pervert with the fine tuned instincts of a killer."_

"_Kakashi, you're not that old. In fact, you're still very young. You just got an early start, that's all. People seem to forget you were made a Jōnin at thirteen. I think you were way too young to be allowed such responsibility. You never got to have a real childhood; you were always serving the village. Don't you deserve happiness?"_

"_You deserve better-"_

"_I don't want better, I want you! You're the best. You're what I need! Don't you see? You're the best."_

Kakashi looks away for a moment; he closes his eyes sighing in resignation. A few gentle tears roll down his cheeks. The words he has always wanted to hear are finally being said and yet he can't accept them. Finally, someone who loves him for more than just his skills. Why isn't he happy about it? He looks at Iruka skeptically. Iruka smiles brightly. Kakashi finally feels calm wash over him; he felt a similar kind of calming warmth when he was around the Yondaime as a boy.

"_Okay . We'll take it slow."_

Iruka kisses him again; he can feel Kakashi tense up.

"_Real slow."_

Iruka smiles at him again, nodding in agreement. They seal the agreement with a kiss this time its mutual. They sat across from one another, eyes closed; holding each other's hands, with their foreheads pressed together. The wind is gently blowing, rustling the leaves and lifting tendrils of 'Kagome's' long, silky strands into the air, dancing in the breeze, the scent of almond filling the air. A strand brushes past Iruka's cheek, opening his eyes he is startled at the stark beauty of Kakashi in the light of the dusk. Breathtaking, didn't seem to describe what he saw. He releases Kakashi's right hand then places it against his own cheek, tilting his head to where he can easily brush a kiss across the ivory surface. He could feel his eyes begin to well, then a tear runs down his cheek, he reaches up quickly to wipe it away; he still can't believe what is happening.

Kakashi looks up slowly, for a moment he almost thought he saw Iruka crying. Iruka clears his throat as he stands, brushing the dirt off the back of his pants. He reaches out, smiling at the reason he woke every morning. Just for a chance to hear his voice, just to be in his presence.

"_We better head back before the Hokage sends out a search party."_

Kakashi nods, pulling the bangs down over his eye, making him 'Kagome' again. After he is helped to his feet, he straightens and dusts his dress.

"_Do I look presentable?"_

"_Gorgeous!"_

Iruka wraps an arm around Kakashi's waist and nudges him up the path; Kakashi leans into his embrace and throws his shoes over his shoulders. There was no way in hell he's going to be putting them back on… at least not tonight. They continue on their way towards the village, still reveling in the warmth of new found truth and because of the night's events, they are distracted. Distracted enough to not notice they were being watched from the trees above…

**Notes from the Author:**

Hi guys!

Sorry it has taken so long on this chapter, it's short and a little rushed. Writer's block has been killer on this fic. But it seems to be letting up somewhat. I'm sorry the chapter isn't very long but I wanted to get something up. It's been too long since I have posted on this fic! I promise not to give up on this story, just please bear with me. I promise to make it worth your while! Thanks for reading, hope to hear how you like it and if you have any direction or ideas you'd like to appear in this story, feel free to send it. Maybe I'll choose your idea, who knows?

Hope all is well!

Love, K xo


	4. Chapter 4: Repercussions

LET HIM CARRY YOU

By: Kurenai LeStrange

Naruto: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka Pairing

Rating: M

Naruto characters are the property of Misashi Kishimoto. I hold no character rights, I just manipulate them.

Warnings: Suggested adult themes and mild language. This is an MPREG, no like… no read!

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: Repercussions**

"_We better head back before the Hokage sends out a search party."_

Kakashi nods, pulling the bangs down over his eye, making him "Kagome" again. After he is helped to his feet, he straightens and dusts his dress.

"_Do I look presentable?"_

"_Gorgeous!"_

Iruka wraps an arm around Kakashi's waist and nudges him up the path; Kakashi leans into his embrace and throws his shoes over his shoulders. There was no way in hell he's going to be putting them back on… at least not tonight. They continue on their way towards the village, still reveling in the warmth of new found truth. But with splendor of the night's events, they are distracted. Distracted enough to not notice they were being watched from the trees above…

Kakashi for the first time in his life felt as though he had a reason to exist. For the first time his life wasn't revolved around taking life & what is expected of him to save a village. For the first time in his life, his heart mattered, he mattered to someone & it wasn't just for his incredible skills as a ninja. He didn't care he had to be disguised for it to work, he just wanted to be with him. When Iruka looked at him, he looked into Kakashi's very soul, when he held him close, for the first time in his life, Kakashi felt loved. So of course, when Iruka asked Hatake Kakashi's visiting cousin "Kagome" out again at the market two days later he said yes.

On their second date, Iruka surprised him with a picnic on the pier where they first kissed. He set up the meal, a few candles and had a small radio playing soft music. He had led Kakashi there blindfolded. When they reached their destination "Kagome" swooned. There before his eyes, is a delicious looking spread of food, the sun setting, splashing unbelievable colors across the sky as the soft sounds of flutes and horns enveloped them.

"_I hope it was worth the walk, Kakashi."_

He reaches out stroking a long strand of hair away that had blown into_ Kagome's_ face. His one visible cut away as he felt the tears rushing to his ducts, a small blush covering his features.

"_Of course, it's perfect."_

He said in a tiny voice. Iruka grabs his wrist pulling him in closer, and then places the other on the small of his back. They began swaying in the cool night breeze; it smells fresh like rain is in the cards for the village later in the evening. No one has ever tried to seduce Kohona's feared, copy-ninja Kakashi before. Even though he had to stay in his female form to see Iruka, Kakashi didn't mind. He knew a teacher of children should never be seen slumming with an old pervert like him anyway. He would gladly stay in her form as long as needed, just to spend the quality time with him.

He looked away sadly, Iruka's words from their first date burning in his ears.

"_Kakashi, you're not that old. In fact, you're still very young. You just got an early start, that's all. People seem to forget you were made a Jōnin at thirteen. I think you were way too young to be allowed such responsibility. You never got to have a real childhood; you were always serving the village. Don't you deserve happiness?"_

Kakashi thought of his reply to Iruka's previous question.

'_No. I've done too much wrong to have any good come to me in this life. I deserve no one's love or pity.'_

Even in the darkness, the light of the moon could show Iruka the distress in the copy-nins' one visible eye; Kakashi turns away quickly, wrapping his slender arms around himself,

"_I'm sorry."_

Kakashi says as he walks back up the path toward the village. Iruka quickly walks over to him, pushing the bangs from his hidden eye, revealing the scar and the tears pouring down Kakashi's cheeks.

"_Kakashi, I-"_

"_Don't Iruka. Please… I don't deserve this."_

"_Yes, Kakashi, yes you do. You're not the only one most people the village won't go near. Since my parents died no one has come around except the Hokage, Naruto and you. Everyone else thinks they'll suffer the same fate as I, if they get too close. Carrying that stigma for years has made me lonely, but for a while I began to believe it too. Then I realized, the longer I lived that way, the longer I would be alone. You've been alone too long, feared for too long. Listen I know in a fight I wouldn't be able to hold a candle to you, I am only as good as any Chuunin,"_

Kakashi, looks up to see Iruka staring at the ground, kicking a twig mindlessly, sadness and shame embedded in his voice and face.

"_I'm just a second rate ninja…But I'd give my life in an instant if it meant you were able to live. Because I mean what I said Kakashi, I love you and I will find a way to prove it to you that don't always have to be so tough, you do have someone that you can rely-"_

Before he could finish_ "Kagome" _had wrapped her arms around his neck and was kissing him passionately, tears running down _"her" _cheeks. Iruka's words burning in his ears_, _words he has hoped to hear from someone, anyone his whole life. To know he mattered and not for the purpose or mission he could carry out but because he is loved and needed. They were words of pulls Kakashi closer, swaying to the music floating faintly along the air from the pier, stoking_ "her" _long silver hair. They danced to the soft music as the breeze blew. After a while they took a seat when the moon began bathing the sky in its beautiful pale glow. Iruka smiles at Kakashi, pouring glasses of sake afterward and handing it to Kakashi, asks,

"_What should we drink too?"_

"_How about dreams?"_

"_Sounds perfect."_

They raise their glasses to one another, downing the drinks quickly. As the music hummed softly Kakashi breathed in the night air. He felt incredibly uncomfortable in his female form tonight His clothes felt tight and confining. He stomach ached sharply & he didn't really feel hungry but he knew how hard Iruka worked on the whole thing so he forced some food down. Iruka eyeing him suspiciously but says nothing.

Iruka always acted like a perfect gentlemen, when they ended their perfect evening, he walks Kakashi back to his door. They are still laughing softly sharing stories of their childhood pranks when they arrive. Kakashi is nervous, knowing he should probably ask Iruka in after such a glorious evening or at least kiss him again.

But he suddenly found himself becoming anxious and clumsy, the pain in his stomach getting worse he knew he had to change from his female form. He's had similar instances happen before in the last few months, but none this extreme. Something has to be wrong for this pain to persist. Iruka leans in, Kakashi gasps. Turning his face away, he blushes furiously. He didn't understand what made him so nervous around Iruka. He could easily overpower the dark-skinned man but he yet he felt totally powerless when it comes to him. That scared him immensely; he could feel his body trembling in both pain and fear. Iruka kisses his cheek.

"_Thanks for coming out with me tonight Kakashi."_

"_Thanks for the meal, it was delicious, Iruka."_

"_Kakashi…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Is everything alright? You are more quiet than normal, have I said or done something to offend you?"_

Kakashi seemed distracted even at the moment he asked him that.

"_Huh? What? Oh, no I'm fine. Everything is fine. Thank you for tonight, Iruka."_

Iruka stood there for a few more seconds, studying the "her" face, then leans in kissing "her" cheek.

"_Goodnight Kakashi."_

"_Yes, Goodnight then."_

After fumbling with the key for a moment, Kakashi quickly slips into the apartment, leaning roughly against the door. As he ran a hand across his stomach he noticed the lower portion was swollen. He pushed himself off the door, scrambling toward the bathroom to use the mirror. As he rushed toward the bathroom, he tossed aside the clothing confining him.

'_Maybe my chakra is exhausted from the jutsu.'_

As he made it into the bathroom, the cramping began again. He tries releasing the jutsu, hoping that if would give him some relief. As he did the cramping still persisted and he could tell he wouldn't be able to switch back to his male form, the pain spiking nearly causing him to pass out, the swelling was still present in his lower abdomen. He reached down stroking the hardened muscles, still in full contraction. He grabbed a light shirt and some sleep pants and threw them on quickly wanting nothing more than to lie down, feeling drained suddenly. Perhaps the exhaustion is brought on by the sudden downpour he could hear has started outside his house or the sudden extreme spike in pain when he tried to change back. He wants to panic; knowing he had spent the last four months in a female body and suddenly has developed a problem changing back but he is just too tired. He should try to rest then try switching forms again and then panic. Probably in that order.

As he tossed himself face down on the bed, his thoughts float to Iruka's kind words earlier in the evening. He felt his eyes welling up again the thought of his kindness; he scrubs the tears from his cheeks with the back of his hand. He rolls onto his back, his thoughts racing, suddenly he remembers Sakura's question on their way back to the village,

"_I don't understand why you haven't changed back into your original form. You've been a woman for four months straight, aren't you worried that could have serious repercussions on your body?"_

'Damn know-it-all, kid…'

He curses again when he hears the light knock on the door. His gut is wrenching at this point so badly pushing himself up from the bed hurt him even more, he whimpers wrapping an arm around his lower abdomen as he stumbles toward the door. He slams his body against the doorway using it to brace himself. He can feel the pearls of sweat forming on his forehead, it felt as if he moved his arm from its place on his stomach; his guts were going to come out, like knives stabbing. Leaning against the doorframe he flings the door open, as lightning flashes, he found himself half-hoping it was an assassin sent to end the sudden misery he is going through.

Iruka is standing in his doorway, smiling, as the thunder rolled. He is soaked from the rain but his face quickly changes to a frown when he sees "Kagome 's" physical state. Kakashi squeaks in surprise when he realizes who's at his door.

"_Iruka! What are you doing here?"_

Iruka tries to look past the beads of sweat, Kakashi's ashen face and the fact he is still in his woman form. He also tried to look past his heavy breathing and the fact he was using the frame of the door as a support. When he answered he couldn't help but notice Kakashi is grasping his stomach almost frantically.

"_Umm… You left your bag; I thought you might need it."_

"_OH."_

Kakashi pants lightly.

Iruka holds the bag out for him to take and Kakashi takes it from his grasp sheepishly.

"_Would you like to come in?"_

Iruka steps inside Kakashi closing the door slowly behind him. Iruka takes off his wet jacket and slides his hachimaki off his head, hanging them on the hook next to Kakashi's door. Kakashi's eyes were squint shut, as his whimpers very lightly. As he slowly turns to face Iruka, Iruka turns quickly pretending not to notice Kakashi's pained expression.

Kakashi tosses his small purse containing all his ninja tools onto the door side in table, panting lightly as he clutches the lower part of his abdomen again, this time he is barely able to stifle the groan clawing its way up his throat.

"_Kakashi?"_

"_I'm fi-"_

Kakashi begins to respond but swoons,

"_KAKASHI!"_

Iruka is barely fast enough to catch him before he almost hits the floor.

TBC...

* * *

Note from the Author:

Hi gang!

Good grief, the writer's block… but I was still able to end it in a cliffie! Hehehe! Poor Kakashi, he just can't catch a break… I'm very sorry about the long periods of time between chapters but between this ridiculous writer's block and my daily, crazy schedule it's taken two forevers! Please I beg of you guys, take just a moment and review this chapter. I want to know if you like where this story is being steered, I also am curious as to what you think will happen next… I cannot wait to see what you guys think. I am not really going to be beta-ing my stories right now because there are just too many going and I want to get these chapters to you wonderful, faithful readers pronto, so please bear with a few mistakes. I hope all of you are well and I can't wait to hear from you!

-xoxo Nai

* * *

Kakashi- "Nai-chan, why are you torturing me? This chapter was brutal."

Kurenai- "I'm not sure what you mean, Scarecrow?"

Kakashi- "I mean- Hey! You can't call me that…"

Kurenai- "And why not?"

Kakashi- "Only my closest friends call me that!"

Kurenai- "So I, being the author of this little tale and somewhat controller of your fate, am not considered one of your closest friends…"

Kakashi *sobbing*-"Oh Kurenai, have I mentioned lately how much Iruka and I love you?"

Iruka *punching him in the head* "Don't bring me into this, Kakashi!"


End file.
